I Don't Care
by Kunfewsded Actions
Summary: Jetstream has made mistakes before, but this one may result in the murder of students of sky high, when Will is the target.
1. If You Were Dead or Still Alive, 1

FLASHBACK

_FLASHBACK_

_She carried a baby in her hands as she walked to the balcony of it's room._

_  
"Will, you should know something very important. You have an older sister. Two years older than you. Good thing your a baby right now right?" The girl walked onto the edge of the rail of the balcony slowly stretching her arms over the edge. She smirked.__  
"When you hit the floor Will, you wont be a baby any more. You'll be the stupid twelve year old my mother ditched me for." She let go of the kid and before he was halfway to the ground, Jetstream flew to his rescue. The commander snuck up behind the shocked girl and handcuffed her._

_  
"You're under arrest for attempted murder." He said authority-like. The girl looked back out the window to see Jetstream staring at her with shock and hatred._

_  
"Get her out of here. I never want to see her again" Jetstream cried hugging her child._

_  
The girls' eyes changed from their brown color to a bright purple with red streaks in them.  
"You bitch wait till he goes to Sky High. I'll murder him. Then it's your turn, you failure of a mother. You'll burn in hell for this. I promise" She thrashed as the commander pulled her out of the house. She saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and a striped shirt outside. He looked at her with worry.  
"Destroy him for me!" she yelled before being shoved into a special police car._

_  
__End Flashback_

"Marissa, Marissa, wake up you good for nothing brat!" The officer yelled banging on her cell gates. She walked up behind him, grabbing his clipboard out of his hands, taking him by surprise. She read her file out loud:  
"-Marissa DiMarco

-Sentenced for attempted murder and trespassing

-Parents: Bitch and unknown

-Siblings: my stripy friend over there. Hey bro

-Likes: killing her biological half brother, her better brother, and killing her half brother

-Dislikes: Will Stronghold, Gwen Grayson, Jetstream, Commander, and Jetstream, again.  
Pretty good file for a fourteen year old attempting murder. That was what two years ago." Marissa asked the officer while shutting her eyes. She gave the clipboard back to the officer, who obviously was too tired to deal with her.

It was four in the morning after all.  
"When do we get out of this hell hole" She asked smirking. The officer flipped the pages before stating  
" Risk: you get out... in 8 hours  
Lash:... 8 hours,  
Speed:... 8 and a half hours same for penny."

Lash smirked at the girl across from him, and she returned it by blowing a kiss.

_Today's the day babes. I can finally see ass face._All of her friends heard in their heads. This will be the perfect day.


	2. If You Were Dead or Still Alive, 2

FLASHBACK

"Marissa DiMarco, Lash Coleman, Speed Sanders, Penny Holland time to go." The officer from this morning announced as he unlocked our cells.

"Thank you Officer Collins, it was nice playing with you" I said as I walked out of my cell. Lash laughed as he walked up behind me.

We walked out of the building dressed in our usual clothes.  
"Finally I haven't been out of there in two years. Unfortunately the sun still hurts." I said shielding my eyes with my hand. Speed laughed at my vulnerability to the sun.

"Hey you guys wanna go up Sky High? I feel like seeing the brat before killing him." I stated looking up. I heard their ok's and sure before grabbing everyone or at least touching them before teleporting to sky high. There was no one outside so I decided we should do some exploring. But not before turning everyone invisible.

I walked up to Medulla's classroom to see if there was anyone in there.  
"Mr. Stronghold would you mind giving us the answer to the question on the board?" I heard before walking into the already open door. The question was  
_who is Marissa DiMarco related to and who has she tried to kill? What is her current age?_  
I changed my hair color to a dirty blonde with purple streaks and giving myself grey eyes. I suddenly appeared out of know where. Well to the kids that is. Mr. Medulla looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"Surprised?" I asked before Lash Speed and Penny walked into the room. Every one ran to the opposite side of the room. Well except the people I knew.  
"You aren't supposed to be here. Did you four break out?" Medulla asked.

I gasped. "Medulla do you really think I would do something like that?" asked as I changed my hair to its black color and my eyes to their purple. Yeah I never changed anything back to the way they used to be. Not after what_She_said.

I looked over to the other side of the room. "Which one of you is Will Stronghold?" A kid with Red White and Blue was pushed forward by some nerd in orange. I nodded taking in his figure. That's when Warren Stepped up.

"What are you doing here? You still have two years." He asked glaring at you.

"Oh yeah they let us out early. Good behavior." I said smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"I'm serious, they did." I laughed. "Oh and Will, that question is really important, seeing as your slutbag mother is involved."

He charged at me. I held a hand up making him stop in mid air.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

I laughed. "Baby stronghold knows how to play? This is too good. You know I could kill you right?"

"You have no right to talk about my mother that way! Put me down!" He yelled

"Actually I do," I dropped him.

"Risk, cut it out. You did what you wanted lets go." Lash urged

"Fine… See you around guys." I turned to the door before stopping. "And will you watch him for me Liz?"

"Of course." She responded.

"Good." I followed Lash out of the room.


	3. If You Were Dead or Still Alive, 3

FLASHBACK

"Don't think of anything Risk. We've been to jail already. I'm not going again!" Penny whined.

"Shut it Penny, I don't give a damn about you or your other friends. So screw off!" I stormed outside, lash following.

"Risk! Wait up!" He called. I stopped at the edge of the school.

Lash wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It'll be fine. We'll ditch her when we get down there. Then we'll go home, sleep and watch movies. Deal?" he asked.

"Yeah, deal." I looked at the surrounding clouds. They changed colors and water began falling. Though it fell it never touched Lash or Marissa, just the land around them.

Lash turned Marissa around in excitement. "I just came up with a genius plan!" he exclaimed

"Wow Really? That's a first, what is it?" she smiled.

The sky suddenly cleared up.

"Okay well it kind of involves the …"

* * *

"Who are you?" Warren asked.

"My name is Lizethe. I've known Marissa since freshman year. She kept me invisible from everyone. She told me everything." The girl looked up. "Just like you, Warren. Before she left."

"Left or got arrested?" he asked

"Both. She left a week before the incident, with Lash." The girl gave a small smile. "She told me… _everything._"

Warren walked out of the room, pissed off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who the hell was that?"

The questions were thrown at the people who remained in their seats.

"Risk is a one of a kind." a blonde boy spoke up. "She's one of the two people on earth who control everything."

"An elemental?" a sophomore asked.

"No! He means everything!" a girl with short black hair snapped. "She reads minds, goes invisible, shape shifts, phases, eternal memory, everything you can think of, basically." She finished.

"That's creepy." Layla said, "Do you all know her?"

The upperclassmen all nodded.

"She's supposed to be in Junior year. She got arrested freshman year…"

"Why?" will asked

"She tried to, uh, kill her half brother. His name's William. He was twelve at the time. She was caught by, the uh, the commander and Jetstream, her enemy since birth."

"That's enough Scott." Liz said looking in a folder of hers. "If they don't know about it, let them figure it out themselves." She took out a paper filled with random words.

"This should help you with some things. I'm telling you now. She's not completely sane." Liz put the paper on a desk. "It's time for lunch. They're gone now."

She walked out of the room with the others.


End file.
